


Did You Miss Me?

by Valentine96



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay, Hiding, Lesbian Character, Love, Minor Emily Fields/Paige McCullers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine96/pseuds/Valentine96
Summary: Its been 2 years since Alison disappeared and was pronounced dead. The 4 liars all moved on but they don't know that Ali has been alive this whole time, and that she was just hiding from A. So when A gets stopped and Emily is getting married to Paige will Alison come back to Rosewood to stop it?Will update again in few days
Relationships: Alison DiLaurentis/Emily Fields, Emily Fields/Paige McCullers
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is going to be my first long story about Emison. I would love to hear some feedback or ideas for other stories as it would really help me. 
> 
> This is based on some things of the show and then i changed some things then the rest is my imagination. Not really focusing on A, more Emison just will have A mentions. 
> 
> I dont own any of the characters. 
> 
> I also have this story on Wattpad as GayforFabray24
> 
> Please enjoy the first part of this story!:)

Its a saturday afternoon as the four friends Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily all sit at the brew catching up and enjoying coffee. They cant rememeber the last time they hadnt spent their days off together. 

"I cant believe it, finally that sicko that murdered Alison is gone!" Hanna says fiercely.

A was found the week before by the police but the friends have only got a chance now to talk about it. After so much going on for the week. Cece being A was a shock for all of them. 

"Hanna! We don't know that Alison was murdered, what if she has been out there this whole time?" Aria says trying to calm Hanna down a bit, they are in public after all. 

Spencer, Hanna and Emily all stare at Aria. 

Aria shifts slightly as she takes a sip of her coffee. "What? Its a possibilty ive been thinking about, i mean we all know that wasnt Alison's body. It was bethanys.. so wheres Alisons? Why should we just assume A killed Ali?" 

"Um because A killed Ali's mum? She trapped us in a dollhouse Aria!. She hated Ali and was jealous of Ali. If she didnt kill her Alison would be here." Hanna snaps.

"But wait wait, what your saying is A went to murder Alison but hit bethany by accident thinking it was Ali?" Spencer says clicking on. 

Aria sighs and nods. "Well that would explain it, wouldnt it? Maybe Alison ran away to hide from A" 

Hanna and Spencer nod thinking it through. Emily sits in silence still, talking about Alison dissapearing or maybe dead has never been easy for her and it never will be. She knows she still has love for her. She doesn't know if she was murdred or taken or ran away. She just knows that she is gone, for 2 years. So maybe for good.

"Look you know what, who cares anyway? Alison is gone and Cece is behind bars for being A. We had proof, the police seen that and now shes gonna be in their for the rest of her life. Im just glad that i wont be getting another A text." 

Hanna has always been so unfiltered. She just says what is on her mind. The friends are used to it but this time Emily can't take it. 

Emily stands up from her chair and starts to walk away annoyed. 

"You know what? I cant listen to this anymore." Emily says clearly pissed and leaves the coffee shop. 

"Emily!" Hanna shouts but shes gone. 

Hanna turns round and sees the dead stare of Spencer. 

"What?" Hanna asks. 

Spencer still stares at her not blinking. 

"Huh fine" hanna says as she grabs her bag. "But Aria started the whole conversation of thinking Ali is still alive, she should be talking to Emily. Not me." Then Hanna walks out the shop. 

Hanna gets out the door and sees Emily at the end of the path. She jogs to catch up with her. 

"Emily!" Hanna gasps as she catches up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. 

Emily stops dead still and spins around. "What hanna? You gonna tell me more about how you dont care about this all, huh?" Emily says on the verge of tears. 

"Look Emily you know I didnt mean it that way, im sorry. I know you really loved Alison." Hanna says as she rubs her hand up and down Emilys arm. 

Emily wipes her eyes before she starts to fully cry. 

"I.. i just.. if Ali was still alive why would she not tell us?why would she not come to me.. what if your right and Cece found Ali after that night and killed her?" Emily says not holding back her feelings anymore. 

"Awk Emily its just a scenario, doesn't mean its what happened. I hope wherever Alison is, that shes okay. I know that bitch admitted to everything but why cant she tell us where Ali is, shes nothing left to lose" Hanna says trying to make Emily feel better.  
Hanna and emily hug. 

Emily looks up. "Maybe its her last way to torture us. For us to never know what happened." 

Hanna sighs and they both walk away together towards Emilys house. 

"Look we will get past this okay. One day we will know the truth. Just be happy that A is finally gone now and you have all of us by your side. Plus you still have Paige too. Hows that going anyway?" Hanna asks. 

"Yeah.. its going really good actually Hanna thanks." Emily says and smiles. 

What they dont notice is the figure standing behind the large tree near Emily's house watching them. 

3 days later

"Okay.. why are we here? This is soooo random" Hanna says as she pulls a face. She sits outside at a park with Spencer, Aria and Paige. 

Paige looks over at the other girls. "Well... you know me and Emily have been dating for a year now.." 

Spencer looks at Paige with a questioning look, having an idea on whats coming next.  
They all get on with Paige, they know her and Emily love each other. They just know Emily was going to tell Alison she loved her but then she disappeared and she never got a chance. They know that has stayed with Emily ever since. That Emily doesn't love her the way she loved Ali but Paige is the one she is with. Paige is the one who didnt disappear.

"Ummm i wanted to tell you guys that im thinking about proposing to Emily .. just thought id run it by you guys first.. you are her best friends after all." Paige says with a small smile.

Aria smiles a big smile. Knowing how hard its been for Emily to move on and knowing now that she is happy is the best thing. "Omg Paige! Thats amazing, i know Emily loves you." She says. 

"Thanks Aria." Paige says. 

Spencer and hanna share a look at each other. 

"Dont you think its still abit soon? Are you confident Emily will say yes?" Hanna asks. Knowing that theres still things about Alison thats bothering Emily. 

"Hanna!" Aria shouts. 

"Its okay Aria, i get it Hanna , your just looking out for Emily." Paige says back. "But i love her so much and im pretty sure she feels the same." 

"Well then we are all happy for you, right guys?" Aria says. 

"Yeah.. yeah totally." Spencer and Hanna say at the same time as they smile. 

"Well when are you going to do it?" Hanna asks. 

"Tonight.." Paige annouces. 

That night

"Woah paige whats all this for?" Emily asks as she looks ahead of her and sees candles lit everywhere around her living room. It looks and smells amazing. They had just came back from swimming together and a nice meal at the local resturant. 

"Well i wanted to wait till we were somewhere private to ask you something." Paige says as she stands with Emily's back facing her. 

"Ask me what..?" Emily asks as she turns around and sees Paige on one knee. She instantly puts her hands up to her mouth to cover her gasps.  
What she sees is paige holding the most beautiful ring shes ever seen and the light hits paige face in a way she could never imagine. The whole thing is an amazing sight. 

So why has flashes of Alison randomly came through in Emily's mind. The conversation with her friends too. "If that was bethanys body.. then wheres Alisons?" "You think she hit bethnany thinking it was Alison?" 

Why are these thoughts in her mind right now! She has to move them aside, especially for now. 

She hasnt even taken in half the words Paige has said but she hears the most important part. 

"Emily.. will you marry me?" Paige asks. 

Seconds of silence go by. 

"Yes.." Emily says. Then paige puts on the ring on Emilys finger. She stands up and they both hug. Emily is glad Paige cant see her face cause she is pretty sure it looks doubtful. But like Hanna said, she will get past this and starting with Paige is a good start. 

Outside in the dark the trees move and the wind whistles as Alison looks on. She can see Emily and Paige through the window. She has been following Emily for days now, waiting for the right time to come out now that she found out A is gone. 

She doesnt know how to or what to say. She cant even think now with seeing what she just saw. Why is Paige putting that ring on Emilys finger? Are they engaged now!? 

Will coming out of the shadows hurt Emily too much when shes clearly happy? 

These are thoughts Alison thinks as she sneaks off into the night with tears streaming down her face.


	2. A is for..Alive??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is my first Emison story remember , for those who have read the first part i hope you liked it and continue to read more, thanks! :) 
> 
> This chapter will focus more on the friendship and finding out about Alison. I promise more emison in the next chapter! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own the characters just love the show!

Hanna, Aria and Spencer all stand together in Emily's living room, shocked by her announcement.

"Your what!?" Hanna asks.

"I'm engaged.." Emily repeats, wondering why Hanna isn't satisfied.

"Awk Emily we are so happy for you!" Aria screams as she runs over and hugs Emily.

"Are we though?" Hanna asks interrupting their hug.

Spencer who's standing beside Hanna nudges her. "Hanna..come on.." She whispers.

Emily slowly releases herself from Aria so she can take a step closer to Hanna.

"Well what do you mean by that Hanna? Are you not happy for me?" Emily asks in a bitchy tone while crossing her arms.

Aria and spencer look at each other then back at Emily and Hanna. Whatever is about to go down, its best they let them both hash it out first. Spencer sighs in relief that she didn't say her opinion yet. She thinks its too soon, but looks like Hanna is taking that one for the team.

Hanna stares back at Emily. "Well honestly.. I think it is too soon."

"How's it too soon!? You know we both love each other, we want this." Emily says, she can feel her voice starting to shake but she will fight for this. Paige is her future.. she has to be..

"Its too soon because you clearly arent over Alison!!" Hanna shouts back.

"Oh my god, are we seriously onto the Alison thing again!? Let it go Hanna!" Emily shouts back.

Aria and Spencer are now beside each other their arms touching, watching the fight unfold before them.

"Should we like... stop this now..? Aria whispers to Spencer, clearly getting concerned. Spencer though is feeling the opposite.

"Ahh.. no.. im happy right here.." Spencer whispers back.

The shouting continues..

"Let it go! How about you let Ali go! Oh wait you cant..because your still in love with her and you always will be!" Hanna shouts.

Emily cracks and without thinking slaps Hanna across the face, anger taking over her.

"Alison is dead! I have no choice but to let it go! Even if she ran away or whatever, she still left us, left me! If she cared or loved me back she would be here wouldnt she!? That is dead enough to me!" Emily shouts back tears coming down her eyes, she doesn't even know when she started crying.

Everyone just stares at Emily for a few seconds. Hanna holding her face, her cheek throbbing.

"Emily.." Aria says as she walks closer to her and puts her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Look we all miss Alison but we know you were in love with her. If there's still any of that left you know its not fair to Paige.. she isn't the answer." Aria says.

"Yeah you have to marry Paige because you want to, not because you think it will make you get over Ali." Spencer chimes in.

Emily nods slowly. "I love Paige now, not Alison... Can you all go now?" She asks quietly, trying to ignore their statements, sadness in her tone.

Hanna can see that Emily is hurt and upset. She's just trying to look out for her best friend.

"Emily I'm sorry.. but you need to think about it. If Alison ever did come back.. what would you do?" Hanna asks as her, Spencer and Aria leave the house.

Emily sits down on her sofa playing with the ring Paige got her. She doesn't want to think, she just wants to move on with her life. She hates what Alison does to her. She just can't stop thinking about her, where she is, where she could be. 

Aria, Hanna and Spencer are walking towards the brew. They need coffee now after their interaction with Emily.

"Okay Hanna I know you are looking out for Emily, but you seemed really convinced Alison is still alive.." Aria says while eyeing Hanna up.

Hanna sighs as they walk through the doors of the brew. "Look after that day you said there's a possibility Alison could be alive.. I looked into it, for Emily's sake." Hanna replies.

"You looked into it?" Spencer asks confused.

"Yes, I've been searching for answers ever since." Hanna says while placing everyone's order.

Spencer and Aria share a look at how casual Hanna is being. 

"Umm..Hanna.. so you actually found answers.. on your own..?" Spencer asks confused. 

Hanna glances at them both. "Not on my own obviously, Caleb has been helping me. 

"Oh now it makes more sense" Spencer says more convincedly, she knows it would be hard for Hanna to do on her own. Hanna then looks back at the barista. "Hey can I get these coffees to go please." She then turns round to Spencer and Aria. 

"Ive something to show you both. Alison really is alive." 

Spencer and Aria curiously follow Hanna to Caleb's house. When they walk in they can see he has computers and monitors set up.

The two girls eye the place up while Hanna closes the door behind them. 

Caleb spins around in his chair, noticing Hanna brought company this time. "Oh hey guys" he says casually to the girls.

"Hey Caleb, what's going on?" Spencer asks coolly.

"Well... since Hanna brought you both then obviously she told you about Alison. Come check this out." He says back while gesturing his hand to tell them to come forward. 

Spencer and Aria come closer and stand behind Caleb as Hanna goes to the fridge to get everyone some snacks. The info he is about to show the two girls, Hanna seen the other night and she is still in shock. 

"Oh my God... so you think this is Alison?" Spencer asks as she points to the girl in the pictures. In the pictures is a blonde girl in different locations wearing a red coat.

"Not think, I'm sure of it." Caleb says strongly. "I had set up secret cameras in Alison's garden and other places she might go if she was alive. For a good while Hanna and I watched but no one out of the ordinary came along.. until I noticed the same girl in a red coat visiting places that are important to Alison." 

The girls nod as they follow the story and let Caleb continue. 

"Okay, we spotted her outside Alison's house, then at Hanna's, then at Spencer's, then Arias. We didn't see her face that whole time until two nights ago." Caleb says. 

Spencer and Aria look at each other then back at Caleb. 

"Well what happened two nights ago?" Aria asks curiously. All this info is getting overwhelming for her. If there's a chance Ali is alive.. she would be so relived. Knowing that A didn't kill her. 

Caleb sighs as he looks up at Hanna for her to nod and give him the go ahead. 

"This.." Caleb says as he pushes a button on hs computer. 

A video starts to play on his computer. It shows the blonde girl cautiously walking and hanging around Emily's house, hiding between the trees. She is slowly sneaking towards the window as if to get a closer view. Seconds later she turns around and walks towards Caleb's secret camera. The camera capturing a close up of her face, a close up of Alison.. alive. The video pauses on Alison's face and Caleb gives Aria and Spencer a moment to take it in as they look at the image. 

"Oh..oh my God, it really is her. It's Alison and shes alive!!" Aria says as tears form in her eyes. It's the weirdest feeling seeing someone alive after thinking they have been dead for two years. Aria side hugs Spencer and Hanna on the other side. Caleb turns away, letting them have their moment. 

Spencer looks at the image again. "She looks so sad in this moment, it looks like she is crying." Spencer says sadly. 

Hanna then chimes in. "I noticed that before too, if this was only a few nights ago. I think it must have been the night Paige purposed and Ali has seen it. She looks.. "

Aria then jumps in "heartbroken, she looks heartbroken. Poor Ali. We have to bring her home, properly."

"Hanna, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Spencer asks. 

Hanna shifts her feet. "I.. I was going to but I was in complete shock myself and then the next minute Emily is telling us she is engaged. I'm sorry I just couldn't find the right time until now."

The word 'Emily' triggers Spencer as she remembers she isn't here with them.

"Well, we cant tell Emily, not yet." Spencer announces. 

"Why not Spencer?" Hanna asks. "She's our best friend, she has to know! Plus, I know Alison has feelings for Emily. Have yous never noticed that before?" 

"Yes I know I know and I agree Alison definitely feels something for Emily but we don't know if its love. Alison probably doesn't even know that. We cant just forget about Paige. She makes Emily happy. Emily isn't in the right headspace for this info right now anyway" Spencer says back.

"Alison made Emily happy! Much more than Paige..." Hanna snaps. 

Aria who has been awfully quiet decides to cut in. She doesn't want to witness another argument. "Okay guys, Alison is alive but if she wanted us to know, wouldn't she have come to us by now? Yes she's been lingering around our houses but maybe she was just checking that we were okay before leaving again." 

"I get you Aria, but we need to know what happened to Alison that night plus if she is hiding from A she doesn't need to anymore. A is gone." Hanna says. 

After a few seconds of silence Spencer talks. "Maybe Aria is right, maybe Ali doesn't want to be found. We know she is okay now so we cant let her go and move on just like she is doing." 

"Awk please! If she didn't want to be found she wouldn't have be snooping around for this long. Look I'm sorry, you can both sit this one out but Ali is our friend and we need to make sure she is one hundred per cent okay. We cant let her go and even if we decide to we need some answers first. Yes she was awful at times but she left Emily heartbroken and the rest of us too. We cant just let her disappear again." 

The statement Hanna makes hits Aria and Spencer. Its true, they need to know what happened. They need to know where Alison went and if she will come home and show everyone she is alive. 

"Ahh.. fine, your right Hanna." Spencer says. 

Hanna smiles her sweet smile. "Thanks Spencer, I just wanted you to agree with me for a change."

"Okay, lets look for Alison, but we all promise now that we don't tell Emily until we get answers from Ali agreed?" Aria says. 

The girls all nod in agreement.


End file.
